Good as Gold
"Good as Gold" was an RP that was performed on February 14, 2017. Story Jasyuline made his appearance when he soared through outer space, heading towards to Earth, looking for his next target to make gold statues out of. Upon landing down to Earth, he went to Yokohama and quickly go to work. FlamingoMask was in the middle of eating some ramen noodles when all of a sudden, a lone Doigaresus wondered into Yokohama and began to wreak havoc. FlamingoMask quickly ate his ramen and then went into battle against the Doigaresu. FlamingoMask easily defeated the Doigaresu by blasting his light beam against it and then kicking it away with his might Flamingo Kick. FlamingoMask than began to walk away; but was then heard a loud crashing sound nearby. Thinking it might have been some more Doigaresus coming, FlamingoMask then flew up and went to investigate. After much checking, it turned out that their were no Doigaresus but instead a giant three-faced stone statue monster known as Jasyuline. FlamingoMask quickly got into action and followed pursuit against Jasyuline, changing into kaiju-size. As Jasyuline entered Yokohama, he was met up with FlamingoMask who then changed into kaiju size to speak with him better. As FlamingoMask met up with Jasyuline, Jasyuline revealed to FlamingoMask that he had planned to take the city for himself and adding it to his collection, as he had always wanted a golden city before. After Jasyuline demonstrated his ability to coat objects with his gold coating ray, FlamingoMask and Jasyuline then got into battle. FlamingoMask fired his light beam at Jasyuline, but Jasyuline simply deflected the attack by using his psychic powers, hitting FlamingoMask back hard. Jasyuline then used his boomerang against FlamingoMask, sending him down to the ground. Jasyuline then fired his Gold Coating Ray at FlamingoMask, but FlamingoMask managed to leap out of the way in time. Jasyuline then rushed over and then summoned his boomerang weapon again, this time thwacking it against FlamingoMask, using it like a club. FlamingoMask was sent flying up in the air, and then actually took flight and then rammed against Jasyuline, sending the three-faced statue monster down. As Jasyuline got back up, FlamingoMask then used Flamingo Chop against him, but all this resulted in was him hurting his hand. Jasyuline then used his gold coating ray on a building, turning it into solid gold and then threw it at FlamingoMask, sending him down hard. Seemingly downed, Jasyuline then gathered up energy, ready to turn FlamingoMask into a gold statue. However, before he could do so, Jasyuline was then attacked by the female Gamoran warrior Gamoni. Gamoni then joined in the fight against Jasyuline and assisted FlamingoMask. After some more hard hits from Jasyuline, FlamingoMask then fired his light beam at Jasyuline together with Gamoni's plasma beam, sending Jasyuline back and setting off flares around him. Jasyuline fought back with his boomerang weapon, to which FlamingoMask and Gamoni retaliated by swinging both their Wrecking Flail and Dark Energy Mace at him. FlamingoMask and Gamoni then defeated Jasyuline together by Gamoni firing her green fireballs together with FlamingoMask's Flamingo Kick, causing Jasyuline to be kicked off flying into a different area and crashing down. With that, Jasyuline then retreated. FlamingoMask then struck a victorious pose, cheering. After that, FlamingoMask then talked to Gamoni, asking her if she was good or evil. Gamoni responded that she was something more of a wild card and that she had to leave now. Gamoni then took off and left. FlamingoMask reverted back to normal size and then walked away. Trivia * This is the second FlamingoMask RP to be retconned. * The reason it was removed was due to Gallibon the Destroyer feeling Gamoni was out of character in the RP, lack of any strong action and feeling unsatisfied with the portrayal of Jasyuline in the RP. Category:Lost RPs Category:Retconned Stuff Category:FlamingoMask RPs Category:FlamingoMask